Kagome's Broken Heart
by Devilene
Summary: Kagome just came back from her Modern Tokyo to the sengoku jidai, and found out that she has losed Inuyasha, who had decided to run off with Kikyo. She was so depressed, until she got controled by Naraku's wife! What will happen next! Read on and enjoy!


_**Kagome's broken heart**_

**Fanfic by Kashita…..**

**Kagome climbed out of the bones-eater well, dragging her huge yellow backpack with her. "That's weird," Kagome said to herself, "Usually Inuyasha would be here waiting for my return impatiently…Usually he would stand right beside the well giving bad comments as I climb out. Why isn't he here today?"**

**Kagome smoothed her uniform and tidy her hair, than she took her backpack and start walking towards Kaede's village on her own. All alone...**

**After a while, Kagome finally reached Kaede's village. She was greeted by friendly villages and their children. As she approach Kaede's hut, a little figure ran up to her and jumped onto her for a hug, it was Shippou. "Kagome, okaeri!" he said happily as Kagome cuddle him. She smiled down at him and cuddled him all the way into Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku was there too, sipping hot tea with Kaede obaasan, who welcomed Kagome warmly.**

"**Ah, Kagome san, you're back," said Miroku with a smile. Sango stood up to help Kagome with her huge backpack. "You needn't bring so many things here you know," said Sango as she took Kagome's huge yellow backpack and laid it at the corner of the room. "I couldn't help it, anything might happen, and this time I brought a lot of ramen for Inuyasha." Said kagome with a wide smile, than she looked around the room. "Where is Inuyasha?"**

"**He went out a while ago, he said he was going to the well to _drag_ you back, but I guess he went somewhere else than," said Kaede as she poured a cup of hot tea for Kagome. Kagome shrugged, "Who cares about that pig-headed idiot anyways," she joked to herself. Shippou crossed his arms and frown "He must have went to search for Kikyo again…" he said slowly, he said it as if he knows exactly what Inuyasha was going to do. Kagome tensed up a bit, than she started laughing "Oh how can that be?" she half laughed half talk, but there was already a dark spot on her heart. "We didn't see Kikyo for quite some time now... ne Sango, ne?"**

**Sango put up a worried look and glanced at Miroku for help. Miroku cleared his throat "I guess we have to speak the truth. Actually Kagome san, Kikyo came yesterday and said something about needing to see him today for something important. And as usual, Inuyasha turn all silent again and wondered around himself without telling us anything, obviously trying to ignore us for sure, that I can tell,"**

**Kagome looked down and let her dark locks cover her hurt expression on her face. She stood up and headed towards the door flap with her bow and arrow in hand. **

"**Kagome?" said Sango worriedly. "Where are you going?"**

**Kagome turned to Sango and gave her a half-smiled "Its okay, I'm just going out for a walk. I promise to _drag _Inuyasha back if I found him," said Kagome half heartedly as she began to leave. "And please don't follow me; I'll be okay with my bow and arrow beside me,"**

**Miroku, Sango and Shippou watch Kagome leave with silent. Kaede sighed and sipped her tea, "I just don't understand teenagers…" she mumbled. "I hope she comes back safe and sound, and I hope Inuyasha will be in good condition too when kagome found him…"**

**Kagome kept mumbling 'that idiot' while she walked into the forest. Her heart felt like it was being twisted tightly. Kagome ignored the pain and continued walking into the forest, towards the time-tree which is where she first met Inuyasha. She was quite sure that Inuyasha and Kikyo was there. Step by step, she gets closer and closer to her destination. Her heart was full of mixed feelings...is she suppose to be angry, happy or sad when she see Inuyasha?**

**When she finally reached a tree that was located right behind the time-tree, she stopped walking and hid behind the tree. She could hear voices from there, Inuyasha's and Kikyo's voice...**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha's conversation which was heard by Kagome**

**Kikyo: So are you coming?**

**Inuyasha: But Kagome...**

**Kikyo: Inuyasha, she will be alright, she has friends to take care of her...**

**Inuyasha: She will get really upset if I leave her...**

**Kikyo: So you don't care about me anymore? You never want me to be hurt don't you? You should know that this journey I'm going to, might mean death for me…**

**Inuyasha: ...But if I follow you meant that I will never be able to come back again...**

**Kikyo: I know, but at least you get to spent your whole life time with me, that's what you want isn't it? It is what you want from the first day you saw me...**

**Kagome stared at them in horror as Kikyo suddenly hold Inuyasha's face and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. And Kagome's heart break into uncountable pieces as Inuyasha kissed Kikyo back the same way. He had never kissed Kagome like that before...never! **

**Kikyo smiled with triumph after Inuyasha kissed her back. Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace and said that he would follow her. Kagome collapse on the floor and put one hand over her heart that was twisting in an unbearable pain. She stood up after a while and came out from her hiding place, there is no point hiding now anyways, she had lost Inuyasha...**

**Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard footsteps and smelt the familiar sweet smelling aroma that came from the person he _once_ cared for most. He took his attention from Kikyo's beautiful face to the figure that came out from behind a tree. Kagome walked towards them with unbalanced steps, she looked so weak and helpless. The normal beautiful glint in her eyes had gone and her pink cheeks had turned pale. A tear slip down her face. "Inuyasha, how could you…" she said weakly, staring straight at Inuyasha's orbs and ignoring Kikyou's feelingless eyes.**

**Inuyasha was speechless, he only gaze at Kagome with his feelingless eyes, just like Kikyo's. That's it, Kagome couldn't take it anymore! She took an arrow and used her bow to aim her arrow at both Inuyasha and Kikyo. With another tear which accidentally dripped on the tip of the arrow, Kagome released it. It shot towards Kikyo and Inuyasha with a scary dark light. Kikyo stopped it with her miko powers but it was unable to beat the arrow Kagome shot that has a very powerful force on it because of the pain in Kagome's tears that had dripped on it. It break past Kikyo's barrier and speared Inuyasha's arm. Kikyo howled as she got thrown aside by the force of Kagome's power. Inuyasha clenched his teeth together to stop himself from screaming. The pain on his arm was unbearable, he quickly pull out the arrow and threw it aside. His arm seems to be poisoned; his arm was black in colour.**

** Kagome put her hand over her heart again to stop the twisting pain. She took a last glance at Inuyasha and ran as fast and as far her feet can take her, away from where Inuyasha is...oh, how her heart hurt!**

**Inuyasha brought Kikyo back to Kaede's hut. He knows Kagome is going to be there but he has no choice but to go there to get his wound cleaned by Kaede obaasan. Kikyo rest at Kaede's house after she had used most of her dead soul, her death worms are putting more soul into her. Inuyasha sat at the corner of the room while Kaede checked his wound. "What a dreadful wound, but you are lucky who ever who cost this wound has love for you and lightened the attack. Or not you will be dead by now," said Kaede seriously. Inuyasha froze at that sentence, than he remembered, "Where is Kagome?" he asked.**

**Sango, Miroku and Shippou came into the hut. "How dare you ask that question when you brought Kikyo here!" complaint Shippou, who earned a hard hit on the head by Inuyasha. "She went out few hours ago, she was searching for you, but I guess she failed. She will be back later anyways," said Miroku. Sango wore a worried look on her face. "I got a bad feeling about this," she murmured. Inuyasha looked away; he knew what he had just done. But no matter what, he is still going to follow Kikyo. Kagome won't dare too stay alone in the outside for too long anyways so she would definitely come back to Kaede's hut.**

**But time past by, and Kagome haven't come back yet. This made everyone worried, except for Inuyasha and Kikyo who knew what happened. Sango walked toward Inuyasha with a suspicious face. "Inuyasha, spill!" she demanded, "Both of you!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo. "I knew Kagome's disappearance got something to do with them!" shot Shippou. "Kikyo oneesan, please tell us what happened," said Kaede with worried eyes. Inuyasha stayed speechless, but he was beginning to get worried. He had decided to follow Kikyo, but that was only if he was sure that Kagome was safe with her friends... and she wasn't.**

**Sango became impatient; she stood up and headed for the door flap. "I'm going to search for Kagome," she informed everyone. Miroku stood up too "I'm going too," he said. He walked over to Inuyasha and pat his back "Ma, Inuyasha, you really had gone too far this time," he said with a tisk as he followed Sango out of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha sighed as he saw Kikyo looked at him with her feelingless eyes. "Kaede baba, onegai shimasu, help me find Kagome, I'll be leaving tomorrow with Kikyo," he said with his unhappy expression. Shippou leap from where he is sitting towards Inuyasha's face. "Kagome, I can't do anything much but this is the most I can do for you!" cried Shippou as he showed his sharp claws and start scratching Inuyasha's face as soon as he was on top of it. Inuyasha growled and slap Shippou away as he covered his face and feel the deep scratches that Shippou had made on his face. "You Damned Fox!" He shouted. Kaede sighed and stood up, "Time to cook dinner," she said as she exited the room and Shippou following her with complaints of Inuyasha. Now only Inuyasha and Kikyo were left in the small room. **

**Kikyo sat at the opposite side of Inuyasha, she was very unhappy to see the worried look on Inuyasha's face. She tried getting close to Inuyasha to calm him with a kiss but was pushed away with a growl instead. Finally, Inuyasha stood up and slide his Tetsaiga into the side of his haori. He took a last glance at Kikyo and walked out of the hut and leap away towards the forest. Kikyo did nothing to stop him, she knows how nothing can stop him to do something when he had decided it seriously. She just stood up and went to the kitchen to greet her little sister, telling her that she was going to take her leave. Kaede gave her a confused look but decided not to go against it. She hugged her sister and asked her to take care of herself. Kikyo smiled and exited the room with no emotion at all.**

**Kagome sat under a tree, her tears still flowing down her cheek. She had been running and finally decided to rest in this unfamiliar place. She had already calmed down a bit even though her heart still ached. It was night already and there was no one around, but that didn't bother Kagome who was looking into the night sky at the moon. I wonder if Inuyasha was looking at the same moon... thought Kagome sadly. She wiped away her tears and lean onto the tree and slowly her eyes closed. A peaceful sleep is all she needed now.**

**But it wasn't a peaceful sleep after all; Kagome's tears start to flow again even though she was asleep. "Inuyasha..." she murmured in her sleep. She didn't even realise a dark shadow coming towards her. "She had finally lost her powerful spirit, now it's time to control this miko," said an evil female's voice. Youki filled the air...followed by a shrill laughter and Kagome was taken away...**

**Inuyasha leap from tree to tree, shouting out Kagome's name. He was getting really frustrated because he had been searching her for a few hours but failed to find her. Suddenly, he smelt her smell nearby. He leap down to the ground and landed in front of the tree where Kagome was laying few minutes ago. Inuyasha squatted down and sniffed. "She was here a few minutes ago alright, but... there is also youki around here. Could it be that...? Kagome is kidnapped!" he said. Inuyasha quickly leap up onto the trees and followed the youki that hasn't disappeared yet. "Kagome, mate kudasai yo, I'm coming!"**

**As Kagome woke up, she wasn't in the forest anymore, she was tied up on a wall in a dark room lighted by torches that are hanged on the walls. "Where am I?" asked Kagome to herself. "You are in a place where no one can find you," said a lady's voice. A figure came out from the dark corner of the room, it was a beautiful lady with scarlet-coloured orbs for eyes, just like Naraku's eyes. She had unusual purple coloured hair and she wore a black kimono. She had very pale skin, and she put on black lipstick, which made her look paler. She had a very evil expression and she had a very strong youki around her. She walked up to Kagome and touched Kagome's pale face. She chuckled while she put her hand on the part where Kagome's heart was situated, "Pain isn't it? The feeling of someone you really love left you with no reason. Your once strong and powerful heart had now been shattered into a thousand pieces, oh wait, more than that." Said the lady with an evil smirk on her face. Kagome looked away and snorted. "It's none of you business demon," she snared. **

**"I'm Sumire. And I'm gonna help you end all that pain inside you, all I want is to use you body for a while. It benefits both of us you know, I promise to let you go after that," she said with an evil glint in her eyes. Kagome turned to the female demon. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. Sumire smiled evilly, "Don't worry young miko, all you have to do is go to sleep," said Sumire as she took something out of her sleeve that looks like a tiny snake symbol. She put it on Kagome's fore head and it immediately sip in and grew on Kagome's forehead.**

** "That was easy," Sumire said to herself. She let kagome down from the wall and let go of her. Kagome stood there, she had absolutely no feelings in her eyes now. Actually, Kagome isn't even there anymore, only her body was there. Her soul had fallen asleep deep inside the body. Now Kagome's body was controlled by the charm Sumire put on her forehead. "Kagome, I want you to kill the pathetic hanyou that is on his way here. He is the one who cost you pain... kill him and your pain will disappear!" said Sumire.**

**Inuyasha stopped in front of a dark cave. "So this is where the demon took Kagome?" asked Inuyasha to himself. Before Inuyasha could take a step closer to the cave, a lady with long purple hair and red eyes came out. "Greetings Inuyasha, it's a pleasure to see you," she said with an evil smile. "Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded. "Oh don't worry, she's alright. Kagome san, please come out and meet Inuyasha," said Sumire. Another figure came out of cave, this time it was Kagome. "I-nu-ya-sha?" she said softly. Inuyasha was about to go to her when her motionless expression suddenly turn furious. "INUYASHSA KOROSU!" she screamed as she blasted a huge ball of miko energy towards him. He leaped away from the ball of energy. "Kagome!" he said, obviously confused at Kagome's behavior. Sumire tossed Kagome her bow and arrow. "This might help you Kagome san," she said happily while she sat down on a rock to enjoy the show. Kagome used her arrows to shot Inuyasha who blocked them with his Tetsaiga. "Kagome, what's wrong with you? I know that you are angry but this isn't you!" said Inuyasha at Kagome who didn't seem to be listening at all. Kagome kept on attacking while Inuyasha did nothing but blocking her attacks, he couldn't hurt Kagome. Sumire kept laughing away.**

**Now, Kagome had left the last arrow. She aimed it at Inuyasha who was panting hardly after being attacked so many times. Sumire stood up and walked over to Kagome. "Remembered how he treat you Kagome, remember how he broke your heart, hate him Kagome, HATE HIM!" said Sumire in Kagome's ears. Kagome's expression was now full of hate, her arrow she was pointing at Inuyasha was glowing with a dark light. "DIE!" she screamed as she released the arrow. It hit Tetsaiga and sent Inuyasha and Tetsaiga flying backwards and crushing into the ground. Inuyasha was really tired now, he had no energy left. "Kagome, I know you are still in there somewhere! Please wake up if you can hear me!" he begged.**

**Sumire smiled and snapped her fingers. Kagome immediately stop attacking Inuyasha and went towards Sumire obediently. "Now that he had lost most of energy, it is my turn to take revenge!" she said evilly. Inuyasha was a bit taken back. "Who are you anyways?" he asked. "I am Sumire, Naraku's wife. And I am here to take revenge. You killed my husband!" she snarled. Her beautiful features start to change, she slowly turned into a giant cobra demon. While these happened, Kagome was beginning to wake up. The charm on her forehead wasn't permanent. When she fully awakened, her eyes turned back to normal. She saw Inuyasha and her eyes filled with tears, but she suddenly felt worried about him when she saw all the wound on him. All the memories about her attacking him while she was unconscious came back to her in a split second. The pain in her heart was now replaced by the feeling of worry.**

**Inuyasha had used too much energy so he wasn't able to move, due to the strong youki that surrounded Sumire. The cobra demon bared its poisoness fangs and was ready to bite Inuyasha with it when Kagome suddenly ran towards Inuyasha and hugged him to protect him from the cobra's poisoness bite. Sumire bit Kagome's back instead of Inuyasha. Kagome clench her teeth to stop the pain. When she was sure that Inuyasha was safe, she smiled at him and said "Yokata," before collapsing onto Inuyasha's chest. "KAGOME! SHIKARI SHITE, KAGOME!" he screamed. He laid Kagome onto the ground and took out his Tetsaiga. "How dare you hurt Kagome!" he growled before using Kaze no Kizu on Sumire with maximum power. Sumire disappeared in the light of Kaze no Kizu, screaming along with it. Inuyasha hold tightly onto Kagome "Kagome, shikari shite! Don't die, I'm gonna bring you to Kaede's place now. Please don't die! I can't live without you!" he said loudly. The last 5 words mended Kagome's heart together again and the snake looking charm on her forehead flew out and burned itself to ashes. Even though Kagome was unconscious and badly hurt, she got the will to live again, she felt so loved and needed. She fell into a deep sleep after that...**

**Kagome slowly opened her eyes and let her vision slowly focused. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha staring down at her with worried eyes. She smiled weakly and put her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha held her hand and squeeze it tightly. "Don't ever do that again, Kagome. Don't ever try to die for me again. I'm just an idiot who never precious the one who love me so much. I even broke your heart so many times..." Inuyasha said solemnly. Kagome smiled up at him. "I think dying for you isn't such a bad idea, because you are my idiot," she said with a tiny smile. She slowly sat up with Inuyasha's help.**

**Kagome sighed deeply and stare deep into Inuyasha's orbs. "Inuyasha, I know you can't let go of Kikyo yet, and I understand that you never will," she began. "I will! I will forget about Kikyo!" said Inuyasha quickly. Kagome put a finger over his lips to silent him. "I know deep down inside you still couldn't let go of Kikyo, but there is only one thing I want to ask from you, that is never to leave me okay?"**

**Inuyasha's worried face turned into a smile, "I promise Kagome, I swear," he said seriously. "Oh you better do, loverboy! Coz if you don't I'm gonna hit your head right off your shoulders!" said a stern voice by the door. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the figure by the door, two figures actually, no, three, no four! The once who said the stern sentence was Sango who made a face at Inuyasha. Miroku laughed uneasily "Calm down, Sango... But we did spent a long time to find Kagome," said Miroku. "And gave us a really big shock when we saw u bring back the unconscious Kagome," said Shippou. "It's a good thing I know the antidote for that demon's poison," said Kaede obaasan as she smiled at Kagome.**

**Sango clapped her hands together. "Inuyasha, you owe Kagome something very important!" she said with a playful glint in her eyes. Miroku smiled "Give Kagome your best kiss, Inuyasha, go for it!" he cheered. Kaede sighed and dragged Shippou with her out of the room. "I just don't understand teenager's ways. Shippou, you are too young to watch, you are coming with me," she said with a hidden smile. Shippou cried all the way out. **

**Kagome was shocked at what Sango and Miroku said. "Inuyasha, you wouldn't dare to..." Kagome's voice trailed off as Inuyasha suddenly lean down to kiss her passionately. But it was even surprising when Kagome closed er eyes and kissed Inuyasha back instead of pushing him away and protest like she always do. Miroku and Sango gave each other a 'high-5s' and giggled. "Mission a accomplished, happy ending!"**

**THE END**

**Japanese Words**

**okaeri: welcome back**

**obaasan: grandma**

**san: Ms.**

**ne: right**

**ma: really, oh dear, sigh**

**baba: old hog**

**onegai shimasu: I'll leave this to you**

**youki: demonic energy**

**mate kudasai yo: please wait**

**Sumire: violet**

**korosu: kill**

**yokata: thank goodness**

**shikari shite: don't give up on me**

**Massage:**

**So how is the fanfic? Like it? Please Preview!**

5


End file.
